Deluxe Digital Studios
1st Logo (October 22, 2002-January 18, 2005 (Universal); November 2, 2004-May 17, 2005 (20th Century Fox) Logo: On a black/white gradient BG, a red globe zooms out while rotating. Then, it becomes solid as the word "deluxe" fades on it (forming the Deluxe Corporation logo). "digital" flies out from the circle letter-by-letter, as the texts "design", "compression", "authoring", and "production services", in white, appear under "STUDIOS", which appears letter-by-letter under "ital". The Deluxe logo then flashes, and "A DIVISION OF DELUXE GLOBAL MEDIA SERVICES LLC" fades in. Variants: *A still version without the text "production services" exists. *There is also a widescreen version, which can be seen on Fox releases and the MGM release of Saved! FX/SFX: The globe moving, and the letters appearing. Music/Sounds: A synth drone is heard all throughout the logo. When the letters appear, several whooshes and beeps are heard, and a boom is heard at the end. None for the still version. Availability: Fairly common. *Seen at the end of Universal DVDs from the era, starting with E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial: 20th Anniversary Edition and ending with Friday Night Lights. Some other titles include the first two Bourne movies, The Cat in the Hat, Johnny English, Santa vs. the Snowman, the U.S. DVD of Hulk (2003), Back to the Future: The Complete Trilogy, the first two seasons of Monk, Bruce Almighty, Peter Pan (2003), About a Boy, Red Dragon, Seabiscuit, Van Helsing (and its DTV prequel The London Assignment), and the Problem Child Tantrum Pack, among others. *It was also seen at the end of Fox DVDs from late 2004-early-to-mid 2005, such as DodgeBall: A True Underdog Story, Fat Albert, Alien vs. Predator, Flight of the Phoenix (2004), Napoleon Dynamite, I, Robot, Elektra, The Sandlot 2, The Clearing, First Daughter, The Simpsons Christmas 2, Paparazzi, Class Action, Sideways, Kinsey, and What the Bleep Did We Know?!?. On MGM releases, this can be seen on The Ride Back, Saved!, and Sleepover, and on Artisan Entertainment and Lionsgate releases, it appears on Glengarry Glen Ross, Saw, and the first three Rambo movies. *The still version can be seen on various late 2002-October 2003 Universal DVDs like The Money Pit, Babe, Sneakers: Collector's Edition, Sixteen Candles, The Breakfast Club, Weird Science (which, alongside the previous two, was made available in the High School Reunion Collection box set), the 2003 re-releases of The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island, and The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock, the UK DVD of Hulk (2003), Empire, Blue Crush, Midnight Run, National Lampoon's Animal House: Double Secret Probation Edition, Monty Python's The Meaning of Life, and Jaws: The Revenge. Scare Factor: *Normal (Both Full Screen & Widescreen Versions): Minimal to medium. The whooshing sounds and the loud "boom" may startle a few. *Still Version: None. 2nd Logo (January 25, 2005-August 29; October 17-24, 2006) Nickname: "The Grid" Logo: An iris-in effect brings forth a red/black background with a grid and scrolling 1/0 binary codes. The Deluxe Digital Studios logo from before flies faintly over the background. Then, a transparent square flashes in, where the Deluxe circle zooms out and "digital" and "studios" slide in. The texts "DESIGN", "COMPRESSION", and "AUTHORING" appear above the square, fading in word-by-word and the text slowly spacing out, before it stops at "PRODUCTION SERVICES". The codes and text continue to move as the logo fades out. Variant: On early Universal DVDs with this logo, it is in a crimson red color, and below reads "A DIVISION OF DELUXE LABORATORIES" with red glow. FX/SFX: The binary text scrolling, the flash, and the (changing) text fading. Music/Sounds: A blowing sound, then a loud whoosh sound when the square flashes. Availability: Quite rare, because this was only used for a year. *It's seen at the end of 2005-06 Universal DVDs such as October Sky: Special Edition (the first Universal title to have it), Ray, Meet the Fockers, Kicking and Screaming, The Interpreter, The Producers, Nanny McPhee, Apollo 13: 2-Disc Anniversary Edition, Assault on Precinct 13 (2005), The 40-Year-Old Virgin, Jaws: 30th Anniversary Edition, Prime, The Jerk (retained on a 2007 reprint), Munich, King Kong (2005), White Noise, and The Office: Season One. *It was also used on Fox DVDs from the era such as Robots, Because of Winn-Dixie, Ice Age: Super Cool Edition, Aquamarine, The Simpsons: The Complete Sixth Season, the Collector's Editions of The Fly (1986) and The Fly II, Goosebumps DVDs, Mr. and Mrs. Smith, Fever Pitch, Fantastic Four (2005), and What the Bleep Did We Know: Down the Rabbit Hole. *The last DVDs to use this logo were Inside Man, Bring It On: All or Nothing, The Wizard (1989), House, M.D.: Season Two (all from Universal), Just My Luck, and The Sentinel (both from Fox), although it made a surprise appearance on the 2006 DVDs of Slither and American Dreamz, the disc masters for which were most likely produced before the next logo's debut. It also made an appearance on the Lionsgate release of The Barbie Diaries. This might've also appeared on the earliest HD DVD releases from Universal such as Serenity (one of the first HD DVD releases in the United States). Scare Factor: None to low, mostly because of the whoosh. 3rd Logo (September 5, 2006-March 2016) Logo: On a white background, the Deluxe Digital Studios logo sketches itself in a tilted position. As the logo tilts itself to the center, its normal colors begin painting in. The Deluxe circle becomes CGI as the text on it shoots out letter-by-letter. To the tune of the logo music, all of the logo then fully renders in CGI as the background becomes a blue/greenish metal flooring. The logo's shadow moves from right to left. Variants: *A fullscreen version exists. Here, the logo starts at the left side and when it tilts, the camera pans until it's centered. *On HD DVD and Blu-ray releases, it cuts to black instead of fading out. FX/SFX: Very good CGI, blending both CGI & 2D animation to astonishing results. Music/Sounds: A piano theme that builds up to a majestic climax. Availability: Very common. *It's seen at the end of 2006-16 Universal DVDs, HD DVDs, and Blu-rays, such as United 93 (on which it first appeared), Heroes: Season One, Because I Said So, Evan Almighty, The Break-Up, Coraline, Man of the Year, Curious George, The Secret of My Success (included in the Michael J. Fox Comedy Favorites Collection, but only that disc has the logo), The Bourne Ultimatum, Mr. Bean's Holiday, Johnny English Reborn, the 2011 Blu-rays of Billy Madison and Uncle Buck, The Grey, The Incredible Hulk, Tower Heist, Ride Along, Hop, the first two Despicable Me movies, and Minions. *It was also used at the end of some Fox DVDs, and Blu-rays from 2006-09 like How I Met Your Mother: The Complete First Season, Night at the Museum, X-Men: The Last Stand, Miracle on 34th Street (1947), The Omen (2006), The Simpsons Movie, and Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who!. It also shows up on Fox-distributed MGM titles like Valkyrie, Igor, Eight Men Out: 20th Anniversary Edition, and Quantum of Solace, and Summit Entertainment titles from 2008-12 like the first four Twilight movies, and Red. It doesn't appear on the original release of Barbie and the 12 Dancing Princesses, but subsequent Barbie titles from this timeframe do have it. Some of the last releases to use this were The Danish Girl and Steve Jobs. Scare Factor: None. It's a great logo. 4th Logo (April 26, 2016-) Logo: On a white background, 3 red swirls fly into the screen as a bright red light moves in to the center of the screen. The swirls form the Deluxe circle from the previous logos, however "deluxe" is in a different font. There are still some swirls in the circle. FX/SFX: The swirls, and the light. Music/Sounds: A long whoosh accompanied by twinkling sounds. Availability: Brand new. Debuted on Universal Pictures Home Entertainment releases beginning with Ride Along 2. It can be seen on most new releases such as Race, The Huntsman: Winter's War, Popstar: Never Stop Never Stopping, Almost Christmas, A Dog's Purpose, The Secret Life of Pets, Sing, and Despicable Me 3. However, some releases, like Warcraft, Ratchet & Clank, A Monster Calls, and Kubo and the Two Strings, have it absent, as those were most likely authored by another company. Scare Factor: Minimal. The whoosh could get to some, but this is a great logo nevertheless. Category:Technology Category:Video Technologies Category:Deluxe Digital Studios Category:United States Category:2002 Category:20th Century Fox